1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to container data centers, and particularly to a container data center having an EMI shielding device.
2. Description of Related Art
With increasing heavy use of online applications, the need for container data centers has increased rapidly. The container data centers are centralized computing facilities that include many servers, often arranged on server racks or shelves, with one rack or shelf with some servers considered a server system. In a working state, the server systems emit electromagnetic radiation. The electromagnetic radiation can leak through a wire hole through which a cable extends to the environment. At the same time, electromagnetic radiation from the environment may enter into the container data center through the same wire hole to interfere with the server systems.
What is needed, therefore, is a container data center which can overcome the above problem.